Quiet
by LeighJ11
Summary: Fast and quick and it'll be so good if she stays quiet.


**Just a quick little something I wrote in like two hours. Nothing special but I happy medium before** Shattered Memories **gets serious!**

Until today, Beth didn't realise how she could be so claustrophobic in wide open air.

Though, that wasn't necessarily true. All around her were bodies. One big pile up including her of limbs. Snores rose up from the pit they'd made of themselves: her and her family. Above her head, boot digging into her shoulder, was Rick.

In his arms was Lori, Carl in front of her and turned on his side so his feet rested just above her head. To the bottom of Carl was Glenn, who's ass was digging into her hip as Maggie pressed back into him. At her feet was her daddy and Carol.

They were back to back so that Carol's head lay part way over her ankle and Daryl's lower leg, where he was lay behind her. He had most of the open space, except where Rick's one foot was in her shoulder, his other foot was near Daryl's head.

Daryl hasn't stopped punching his ankle away so Rick keeps jerking in his sleep and clipping her ear until the point of her pressing her head back so far she nearly lays it on Daryl's shoulder. Lori was in the circle of Rick's arms, but she was facing him.

With nowhere for her feet to go, they were flung over Rick's hip and caging Daryl's back so he couldn't move between her feet and the wall. They're not in a particularly wide open space either. Sleeping outside would have been better, but it's too cold.

Rick's been stressing about Lori being pregnant in the bare bones of winter with no cover so tonight they holed up in a dingy little shed that creaks with every gush of powerful wind, which happens frequently.

The shed is a scrap of wood that Beth's pretty sure is gonna uproot and blow away if the wind gets any stronger but it's all they could find. For days they've been on nothing but open road lending more fear to Lori's pregnancy and Rick's anxiety.

They're a cluster fuck together on the floor and they've all made it known how much they're hating the confined space by huffing and puffing, throwing themselves onto their sides in one big dramatic show down. If anyone moved an inch the group knew it.

Because of how tightly they're all entangled, one person switching position is like putting a puzzle back together after the pieces scatter: long and painful. Now, several uncomfortable, cold hours later, Beth is sweating hot and in pain.

She wants to turn but she doesn't want to wake anyone up and if Daryl exhales any harder he's gonna pop a lung. Instead she wiggles, trying to find some comfort from a damn pebble she's lying on.

"Girl," Daryl breathes in her ear and she jumps, bumping into his shoulder.

He cusses and she blushes in return, stilling her agitated body. "Sorry. I just can't get – goddamn it! Comfy."

"Trus' me, no ones fuckin' comfy. An' I ain't never gonna sleep if you keep bumpin' me with your fat ass."

"Daryl!" She begins to yell before she brings it to a whisper. "That's so mean."

He snorts and wiggles on his hip too, his head coming closer to her ear so he won't wake anyone and making her shiver. "Wha's mean is you breakin' my dick. So, y'know, _don't_."

"Like you need it," she teases with a grin into the darkness.

"You need that smart mouth? 'Cause I can sort that."

His voice is normal but the phrase itself is flirty, in her opinion. She knows he's not trying to be -Daryl wouldn't recognise flirting if it was wrapped around a curvy goddess- but it does something weird to her tummy as she enjoys the verbal sparring.

It's been a while since they've actually talked to each other. The group has barely spoken unless necessary since everyone's too thirsty during the day to spare the saliva and it's nice to hear not only her own voice but someone else's too.

"M'sorry. I hurt your little friends feelin's?" She jibes.

"My li'le friend ain't gonna stop pokin' you in the ass even with your sassy mouth so stop fuckin' _wigglin_ '."

Beth snorts even as she blushes. "You sleep talkin' or summin'? I ain't never heard you speak so filthy before Daryl Dixon."

Daryl huffs in her ear and lays his hand on her hip, jerking her forwards so her ass cants away from him. "You ain't never been fucked so filthy before neither so go sleep."

"Wow, you really are sleepin', huh?" Her cheeks are aching with her grin.

It's that moment that a powerful gust of wind blows through the wide cracks of the tiny shack and straight threw Beth's bones. It stirs her family too because they all curl closer, pressing into her on all sides but for the gap between her and Daryl's bodies.

"Jesus, you're such a wimp. Even your shiverin' dramatic."

Beth's eyes are closed but she laughs. Even in the total darkness with her back to him she just knows he rolls his eyes when she presses back into her him, her ass settling into his lap. He grunts and shifts, pressing upwards only momentarily.

It's enough to feel the hard poke of his cock. A thrill shoots sharp and quick through her, trailing right down her spine until a bloom of arousal lights up between her thighs. Woah. Now it's getting weird. Daryl's never made her feel like this before.

Then again, Daryl's never really spoke to her before let alone flirted or whatever it is he's doing. The sudden flare of wetness makes her roll her hips back just for friction and the way Daryl hisses this time is a less playful and a little more hot.

Excitement flares in her belly, her throat tight as her cheeks heat despite the frigid wind. The fact that her whole family is lying around her isn't even a factor and yet is, pervertedly the biggest turn on for her. With her heart beating hard, she does it again.

" _Beth_."

"What?" She asks innocently. "It's cold an' I can't get comfy, Daryl. You're so tense, an' s'not helpin'."

He gives a long suffering sigh as he shuffles on his hip and curls in closer, packing in the heat and sending the excitement in her stomach soaring sky high.

"Betta?" He rumbles.

They're so close together his hot breath stirs the hairs on her head and she clenches her shut eyes, hands squeezed between her thighs.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Stop rockin' then."

She is rocking: against her hands clasped between her legs and pressed against her clit through her swollen pussy lips. Friction, she just wants friction.

"M'not."

" _Are,_ " Daryl hisses.

"Jus'… shut up," she struggles to say as she clips her clit just right.

Daryl pauses for a long time before he leans so close his lips touch her ear. "You gonna cum?"

Her heart pounds clear out of her fucking chest and she whines. Daryl's hand reaches up and slaps over her mouth, straining her neck back.

"Don't get us fuckin' caught, girl."

Beth moans against his palm and presses tight against her entwined thumb knuckles for some release from this agony burning in her cunt.

"You gonna cum quick?" He breathes hotly.

She nods desperately and presses her ass back again, her hands working on pulling her jeans and panties down to rest just under her ass, slowly spreading her leg outwards so as not to kick anybody and wake them up, Carols's head still resting on her other ankle.

"Yeah?" He rumbles low, his hand rummaging at his belt. "Keep quiet."

Beth nods into his open palm, panting harshly against his flesh until it's damp, waiting in ungodly anticipation as he pushes the front of his jeans down, his knuckles brushing her wet, swollen pussy lips as he grabs his dick.

She moans deliriously to the point he has to tighten his hold to muffle her sounds. This turns her on even more: the reminder of where they are and how close they are to getting caught.

He hums when he guides his warm cock to her opening, her pussy fluttering as he rubs the head there, slipping in her juices to clip her clit several times. When the head of his dick slips in, he releases his hold and with his free hand, reaches for her hair.

Gasping, her neck snaps back as he pulls it tight, his mouth at her throat under the nest of hair and his teeth scraping her sensitive skin.

"Shhh," he hushes her. "Quick an' quiet alrite?"

She nods as much as she can and pushes her hips back, eyes rolling into her head as his cock slides deep on the first push. Daryl keeps lifting his hips, pushing and pushing until his cock hits her cervix. She groans and his hand knocks her in the face.

Realising he just slapped her cheek makes her sob and he barely catches it, his other palm pulling at her hair in one quick jerk before he drops his hand to her throat and squeezes, cutting off her air and her moans until she's wheezing.

Reaching her hands back, she squeezes his thigh as a kind of leverage to ride his dick in small, undetectable jerks of her hips. Daryl's teeth bite into the flesh of her throat and burn ropes of pain straight to her clit. Her pussy clamps on his cock.

Daryl whines against her flesh, squeezing her throat so tight she sees stars behind her closed eyes. His hips snap hard into her ass, pause to make sure no one wakes up and then do it again, _harder_.

Beth's mouth gapes as her eyes roll in her skull, cumming so hard and for long she's perfectly content to die there and then. Daryl keeps up his hard, spaced out thrusts, each one clipping her cervix, his mouth releasing her throat to move to her ear.

"You little slut. You fuckin' love it, huh? You love my fat cock in your little pussy?"

 _Fuck_.

She strains, dipping her fingers and desperately rubbing her clit, harbouring her orgasm with vicious satisfaction as her cunt clutches and Daryl chokes, pulling his cock out and pressing it against the crack of her ass, spilling hot cum.

It dribbles down her ass cheeks and over the backs of her thighs, some dripping to soak her pussy lips too. Beth flops forward and shakily pulls her jeans up. Daryl does too, his hand knocking her pussy so that she jerks as he buttons his pants.

"Think I'm gonna sleep jus' fine now," she mumbles.

Daryl snorts. "Didn't know a good fuck was all it took to shut you up, Greene. Guess I'll have to remember."

"Guess you will," she laughs sleepily.


End file.
